The Return
by Tabuukilla
Summary: Tabuu has taken over everything. The world is in darkness, ruled by him and the Primids, and an author on his side. Squall Auditore and his friends have risen up to fight back. Squall, unknown to him, can bring about the return to peace. Can he do it?


**The Return.**

**So here it begins.**

* * *

"So... 100 years ago, Tabuu, our fearless leader..." the teacher began the lesson.

"Ugh... damnit... go in there! Thank you!" I muttered.

"Squall, what the hell are you doing?" Relm, one of my closest friends whispered.

"Fixing this damn bracer... and this piece goes... Yes! I'm done!"

"Squall! Relm! Pay some fucking attention!" The teacher broke into a rage,"Four laps around the school, NOW!"

"Fine..." I put the bracer into my hidden leather jacket pocket.

"Let's go." Relm murmured as we headed out the door.

The grey, dark halls were silent. Too silent... there was always a prank somewhere...

_**BOOM!**_

"Holy shit!" I rolled out of the way, just in time to avoid the debris.

"Shield!" Relm yelled, and an invisible barrier came up, flinging the rocks back.

"Run."

"Yeah. Link's probably up to it again with Pit."

"Let's get out."

"Ugh... it's cold..." I muttered as I opened the closest door that lead outside.

"Then why didn't you put on another jacket?"

"You know I only wear this jacket to remember my ancestor. From 100 years ago. I'm glad this thing isn't infested with anything."

We jogged around the school, watching eyes drift from those who sat near windows. I felt fingers pointed at me as I went on.

"I hate Thursdays..." Relm suddenly blurted out.

"Why?"

"You know... the day before Friday, Thursday just seems to taunt me, saying: Hey! Friday's not here yet! Gotta wait a little longer!"

"Oh."

"Disappointed?"

"Hell no."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say..." Relm said with a smirk.

"What's that smirk supposed to mean?"

"What smirk?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not."

"If people weren't watching, I would totally hurt you."

"Nah. You wouldn't even try."

"Watch me. There's a spot where we can fight without anyone knowing."

"I know that you have a weakness for me. You wouldn't dare hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" My eyes flashed with a glimmer of hatred.

"Oh... you're serious."

We reached the area just in time. What a coincidence.

"Let's fight." I challenged.

"Fight we will."

There were dirt engravings in the ground, tracing a circle, obviously a boundary.

"All out fight." Relm called.

"Rules. Nothing perverted," I began. I knew Relm would try and maybe flash me, as I couldn't help but look away. I saw Relm's face change from happy to serious, seeing that I had just ruled out her major advantage, "And, if you exit the boundary, you have ten seconds to get back in before you forfeit."

Relm nodded as she accepted to the rules.

I summoned my gunblade to my side, letting it rest on my shoulder.

Relm readied her sword, slashing it in a taunting way.

We waited for one to make the first move, as we both knew how we both opened a battle. I always opened with a Rough Divide, or a Blasting Zone.

Relm always opened with either a holy spell or a fire spell.

_Attack_. A voice told me. I thought it came from my bracer. _Use a Blasting Zone, then cancel the attack and counter her attack with a Rough Divide._

-Who is this?- **(If it is in -ljdgjlojg-, then that means my thoughts. Itallics are for... you'll see.)**

_This is Emile. Put the bracer on._.._ It's where I house my spirit._

-Emile? You mean the one who fought...-

_Yes. The one who fought Tabuu. I was sucked into Subspace, with my friends. Your friend, there... her name is Relm, from what you've been thinking at the moment. And before you ask, my spirit can read minds of those who house my spirit. By putting the bracer on, you can transform into me, and I can fight for you._

-You mean like on Yugioh?-

_I suppose so. Anyway, put the bracer on, and I can assist you._

-I want to beat her on my own-

_She carries an item that belongs to my friend... Cynthia. The spirits of my friends can watch what the bearer of their item is doing. If she recognizes my fighting style, she may reveal herself to Relm. Then I can talk to her about what to do about Tabuu._

_-_Are going to fight him? Dude, you'll get owned. The Primid army is huge, plus, I'll get killed.-

_Oh... well, we're going to kill those Primids. Tabuu is a coward. He sent hundreds of thousands of Primids then came and finished me. Motherfucking cowardice._

-Sure. I've been itching to try fighting a Primid-

_You're going to fight a lot. As in... wave upon wave upon wave upon-_

-I get it-

"Hold on Relm, let me put on this bracer really quick."

Relm tapped her foot, but something awoke in her as she saw the bracer. It felt like it was coming out of a silver ring she had inherited... or more like it was a goodbye present from her mother... from her last dying breath. Primids had come for her, and said to her mother that her child was a threat to Tabuu and would be killed. She died... defending her child. A spirit tuned into her thoughts.

(That bracer.)

_Cynthia? Is that you? It's me. Emile._

(No way. Seriously?)

_Yeah._

"Alright. I'm ready." I called out.

"Same here." Relm answered.

"Let's fight." I charged up a Blasting Zone, and Relm came right for me with her sword. I quickly canceled just as Emile had told me, and countered her with a Rough Divide, knocking her back. She managed to stop herself from going past the boundary.

(So, you taught him the 'Blast and Charge' technique, as you call it?)

_Yeah. He's pretty good at it for his first try. Squall's pretty good at fighting._

/Yo Emile, what's happening?/

(Ezio? What are you doing here?)

/I came to see Squall fight. I housed my spirit in that bracer to. It's got a hidden blade in it, like my bracer./

(Hmph. I see. Anyway, Emile taught Squall the 'Blast and Charge'-)

/That's totally not what she said/

_Shut up._

/Just saying./

(Anyway, so Squall's got a lead,and he fights quite well with a gunblade. How does he use it so well?)

He gets it from me.

/Squall? As in Squall Leonhart?/

The one and only

_Well, I guess the new Squall would get it from the first Squall._

Duh. I think I'll transfer the Lion Heart onto him.

_Are you insane? The technique... Ok, but the blade, HELL NO!_

I'll give him both. I sense that he'll need it.

(You are fucking insane)

/As if that wasn't obvious./

(Alright, let's just watch.)

_Wait, Squall, where was your spirit housed?_

Where do you think?

_..._

(The gunblade Emile.)

_Oh._

Gee, you can be dumb.

_Bleh._

/Come on, let's watch!/

"Hyah!" I attempted for the fifth time to slice her when she was off guard, but she kept parrying. I faked a shot, making the image that I was going to shoot, but quickly tripped her.

"It's over." I began my final smash. It always came up at the end of a battle.

"Wha?" I noticed my gunblade had changed into the...

Legendary gunblade, Lion Heart.

"Eh... I'm not complaining."

I began the onslaught. One hit,two hits, a bunch of hits.

"Hyh-hyah!" I yelled, slashing two final times. She hit the ground with a sickening _crack!_.

"Life 3." I muttered, white light flowing out of my hands, bringing her back to consciousness.

_Huh... the Lion Heart's not disappearing... maybe it was just given to me now... Eh, I'm not complaining._ I thought.

"Ugh... I stand corrected." She stared right into my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What? Can't take a girl staring into your eyes?" She teased.

"I can. I choose not to." I replied coldly.

"Tsk, tsk, you really need to face your fears."

"My only fear is..." I turned away, not finishing.

"Are you leaving me to hang? You little..."

I continued to walk, chuckling to myself.

"Are you laughing? Oh you're so going to get it!"

_Wow. Squall's so much like... the old Squall. He simply fights without mercy._

Yawn. I'm bored.

(Shut up.)

Whatever you say mother.

(Oh no you didn't.)

Oh yes I did

(If we were alive, I would totally strangle you right now. And no, Ezio, not in the kinky way. I can tell by that look in your eyes what your thinking.)

-Guys! Could all of you just... SHUT UP!-

Someone's angry.

_This wouldn't have happened it-_

-SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!-

-/(_Fine._)/-

-Finally, peace and quiet. Now all of you be quiet for a while. My brain hurts from your arguing-

"Holy crap. It's almost noon." Relm said, shocked.

"Bet the teachers are wondering where we are."

_Wait, Squall, go up the roof. I sense a dark presence at the gates of the school._

-Um... sure?-

"Hey, Relm, let's... go up the roof! Practice free running, you know."

"Sure...?"

I ran up the wall, grabbing onto a window sill. Slipping past the people in the classroom, I got up onto the roof, and Relm quickly followed.

Walking to the front, I saw something horrifying.

My friends, Pit and Link, were being dragged to a Primid jail truck. And it wasn't just a truck there. There were tanks, helicopters, and a whole army of Primids. I looked closely, and saw all the others in there. Ness, Marth, Zelda, Samus, Ike were already in the other trucks.

"Oh crap... get down!" I whispered as I saw a tank look our way.

"Find the boy named Squall and his friend Relm. They are a threat to Tabuu's reign." a familiar voice said. An author named May, who was 35 years old, but still looked like she was 17, who had ruled a place of Smashville, had fallen to Tabuu's side. She tried to seduce me once, and tried to get me to serve her. But I was strong, and ended up blasting her away. That's when I learned Blasting Zone.

"Um... Ma'am? Why are we looking for these kids? They're only teenage authors, not even seventeen. They pose no threat." a Primid asked.

"Because... Tabuu... they... descendants... they... posed... one... Emile..." was all I managed to eavesdrop.

"Relm. We've practiced for something like this before, but without May in the picture before. Remember what we called it?"

"Operation: Ground and Pound. Sky attack, then smack 'em down, and free friendlies. Also known as Freedom Delta."

"Yes. I'm going to cause a distraction. I can hold for a while. You free the others."

"OK."

"Three, two, one. Mark." I clenched my fist as I jumped, charging with a Rough Divide. I sliced right through the Primid, making it explode into Shadow Bugs, which were quickly killed by the sunlight. However, I was quickly tackled by fifty Primids.

"Ugh... Damnit!" I yelled, muffled.

"Well, well, well." May smirked, "Look who we have here."

"Mmmph."

"Hehehe..." May looked straight at my eyes.

"Blech,"

_Relm... hurry up..._

"Too late." May pointed in the other direction. Relm was already being held back by Primids.

_Shit... SHE CAN READ MY MIND? Shit..._

"That's right, I can read minds."

_Shit..._

"Hehe... you're plan failed, didn't it."

"Stop adding insult to injury."

_Emile..._

"Emile? Well, too bad, he's dead."

A blinding flash of light suddenly stunned everyone.

"Ugh..." May groaned, seeing a figure freed from the primids. "Who's there?"

"Emile."

"What? No! He's dead! The last author is dead! He was the last author, and he died! He was slaughtered! No one besides an author can live for more than 85 years!"

"Well then, why not look at me?"

"Wha...? WHAT?" May screamed, backing away.

"Heh. It's time to free my friends."

"All Primids! Flee!"

"Meteor." Emile said calmly. I giant meteor struck the truck holding my friends engine. "Ha."

"Shit! RUN!" May teleported away.

"Mghm..." (Names: Mian(Zelda), Nicole(Samus), Lucas(Lucas), Ned(Ness), Mathew(Marth), Mike(Ike)) Nicole stumbled out of the truck. "You could have aimed better."

"Don't complain Nicole. You would have been sent out to a prison."

"He's right." Lucas said, nodding. "We have to leave."

"No. We stay here. Guard the school."

"What? You saw how easily May captured you." Ned protested.

"But this time, we'll be on offense."

As we were walking back, Mian asked, "Who was it, the one who beat May, I know it wasn't you. It was a different face. He had a scar across his face, and his hair looked slightly worse than yours."

"Are you implying that Squall's hair looks good to you?" Matthew asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" Mian yelled back with a blush.

"Sure. Besides, denial is the first step." Mike taunted.

"Oh why you little..."

"Guys. Don't kill eachother." I muttered. "I know there's a hangar under the school. We can take one of the jeeps there with a turret if necessary. That is, if we must flee the school. I'm going to sleep here." I muttered, heading off into the teacher's lounge, now empty. "They'll be back. We can explain the situation."

"What IS the situation?" Nicole asked.

"We've been training people to the authors. Underground." I answered. "To fight against Tabuu."

"Whoa..." Mike gasped in awe.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I closed the door, and lay on the couch.

"Hmph." Emile sighed.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have been so foolish, charge in, and only taking down one enemy."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"You should though. It will help you avoid getting killed."

"I'll deal with it tomorrow." I said, going to sleep.

* * *

Whoa... where am I?

-You're in the dream realm.-

What? In a dream?

-Yes.-

So... what do I do here Emile?

-Nothing. For now.-

For now?

-Maybe something will happen in your dreams besides talking.-

Really? Like what?

-Like learning another technique.-

As in... like the Blast and Charge?

-Precisely.-

So... what technique do we learn?

-You learn. And I'm going to teach you the Magical Zone attack.-

Um...?

-It's a simple combo attack. You know how to do a Blasting Zone and Magical Flurry, right?-

Yeah.

-Then use Blasting Zone. Then, when you're about to launch it, execute Magical Flurry. Instead of a explosive line, there will be three lines, one of rapid fireballs, one of lightning bolts, and one of ice shards.-

Sure...

I lifted my gunblade, charging a Blasting Zone. At the last second... I cast Magical Flurry.

_HYAH!_

Suddenly, three lines, just like Emile said, appeared. Instead of what he said would happen, they intertwined.

-Whoa... that isn't supposed to happen...-

-End Dream Sequence-

"Ugh..." I mumbled, tired. I could hear artillery shots in the distance, but I simply disregarded it.

"Must be the school defense at-" I was suddenly cut off as an explosion ripped through the ceiling.

"Holy shit!" I rolled out of the way, remembering the phrase: Lighting never strikes the same place twice.

Lucky for me, I was right. Another shell hit where I just was about ten seconds ago.

"SQUALL! Run towards the hangar!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah! Start running! The primids are coming!"

I nodded and ran towards her, and dashed down the hall. We ran faster every time we heard the gurgling of primids, or another explosion.

"Crap! They're right behind us! We gotta lose 'em!"

"Hologram."

"Good idea."

Two holograms, one of me, one of Nicole, were running right in us. We split up from the holograms, leaving two Squalls and two Nicoles.

I heard the confused Primids arguing which was to shoot, and we ran faster.

"We're almost there!"Nicole screamed. "Just through the... shit..."

"What? Oh..."

"Well, well, well." May stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself.

"Crap..." I muttered. "Nicole. Get out of here. I'll deal with this myself." I summoned my gunblade to my side, ready to fight.

"Not a good idea." May said, her voice cutting through the air with a bitter tone.

Another explosion. Rubble came down, and nearly crushed me.

"Look. This is not a good place to fight. Let's deal with this later."I said quickly, before throwing a flashbang at May. "RUN!"

Nicole lead me through the supply closet to the secret entrance to the hangar, so we could avoid more battles.

"How'd you know about this way?" I whispered.

"It's amazing what you can learn when you tail people."

"Stalker."

"Save it for later."

"Squall!" Relm's voice startled me as we came out from the other closet.

"Relm? Where are the others?"

"In the jeep. The guns on it are ready. We've got two seats, the AA gunner and the driver."

"Um... I pick..." I could decide.

"Look. We don't have all day. Squall, get in the gunner, I'll drive." Nicole said harshly, jumping into driver seat.

"Alright." I hopped into the gunner seat, ready to aim.

_BOOM!_

An explosion had burst the door open.

"PRIMIDS!" An author in training yelled.

"OPEN FIRE!" Another one yelled, as their jeep sped off out of the hangar.

"Hurry!" Relm screamed.

"Roger." Nicole said, flooring the pedal.

We sped out, splattering a few primids on the way out.

* * *

**Woo! I'm done with the first chapter.**

**Anyway, these chapters take a while since I have a shitload of homework and projects. A FREAKIN' PROJECT IN MATH? WTF?**

**Anyways, updates will be fast or slow, depending on homework amounts.**


End file.
